Relatos de una vida
by AKindOfRainyDay
Summary: En noches tan despejadas como aquella, la mente del inglés rememoraba sus días como pirata cuando surcaba los extensos mares enfrentándose y hundiendo a cañonazos los navíos españoles. Y la libertad, la libertad de poder hacer lo que le viniera en gana [Revisado].


_**Este mini fic (escrito en febrero de este año) se lo dediqué a mi queridísima Nymph por su cumpleaños (y lo sigo manteniendo por supuesto) pero creo que necesitaba una serie de modificaciones (aviso que son poquitas). ¡Muchas felicidades cielo! Y espero que te gusten los nuevos cambios :)  
**_

La oscuridad de la noche consumía por completo la ciudad mientras las nubes, mecidas por la ligera brisa nocturna, daban paso a un cielo poco estrellado y a una brillante luna creciente.

Inglaterra estaba recogiendo el montón de papeles que tenía encima de la mesa. Había sido un día duro, de mucho trabajo y discusiones por lo que consideró que se merecía un buen té. Nunca era demasiado tarde para tomarse una taza. Con sumo cuidado de no ensuciar mucho preparó un poco de Earl Grey, su preferido, y una vez listo salió al jardín, a la tranquilidad de la noche. El frescor del ambiente junto con el delicado aroma del té recién hecho invadieron lentamente sus fosas nasales. Miró melancólico a las pocas estrellas que podían vislumbrarse en el cielo.

_Otro día más, otra reunión sin sentido_ \- pensó.

En noches tan despejadas como aquella la mente del inglés rememoraba sus días como pirata, cuando surcaba los extensos mares enfrentándose y hundiendo a cañonazos los navíos españoles. Y la libertad, la libertad de poder hacer lo que le viniera en gana. En verdad añoraba esa época en la cual todo era mucho más sencillo aunque a la vez más duro. Los saqueos, las fiestas con ron, las chicas guapas... como pan de cada día.

Ciertamente fue una época relativamente buena si lo comparábamos con la forma en la que comenzó todo, cuando empezó a tener uso de razón. Por aquel entonces no era más que un niño que solía correr por los frondosos bosques esquivando y protegiéndose de las piedras y flechas de los pueblerinos de la zona. No es que fuera un monstruo de 3 metros que se comiera a la gente o secuestrara niños, en realidad solo era un pequeño chiquillo que por alguna razón no crecía y por el que tampoco pasaban los años. Arthur no les culpaba por ello, tenían miedo, miedo de lo que les era desconocido. Eran humanos al fin y al cabo, no como él, cosa que descubriría más tarde gracias a cierta rana de acento francés.

Dejando aparte el trato nefasto del resto del mundo, la vida con sus hermanos tampoco fue un camino de rosas. Era el menor de 4 por lo que hacían de él el criado de la casa. Peleas, reconciliaciones y más peleas, así era la relación con sus hermanos aunque tampoco es que difiriera mucho de la relación de cualquier otra familia normal.

Pasaron los años y con ellos La peste negra en Europa, La Guerra de los Cien Años, La Reforma que supuso la separación inglesa de la Iglesia católica, las Guerras civiles, etc. Después llegó la Primera Guerra Mundial que llevó años más tarde a una Segunda todavía más cruenta.

Caos, sufrimiento y miedo. Desde siempre esos sentimientos le habían acompañado y seguramente seguirán con él siempre porque eso es lo que significaba ser un país: la responsabilidad de llevar toda una nación a la espalda.

A pesar de haber vivido tantos conflictos el que más le marcó, y con diferencia, fue la Guerra de Independencia americana, cuando su precioso hermano menor se reveló contra él y por tanto contra toda la Corona Británica. El sentimiento de traición fue horrible pero puede que no tanto que el pensar que si se enfrentaba a América este tenía muchas posibilidades de perder y lo más angustioso para el inglés, que la derrota supusiera la desaparición del joven. De hecho, tuvo la oportunidad de acabar con la rebelión y dar la victoria a su país pero no pudo, simplemente porque fue incapaz de dañarle o correr el riesgo de que desapareciera su tan preciado pera no tan pequeño América, el único que había mostrado cariño hacia él. A pesar de esa traición, esos sentimientos tampoco cambiaron con el paso del tiempo pero su orgullo seguía intacto así que pasarían por lo menos otros cien años o puede que muchos más antes de que pudiera o quisiera admitirlo.

_De niño perdido a caballero del medievo, de caballero del medievo a pirata, de pirata a hermano mayor y de hermano mayor a un perfecto y elegante gentleman. _

Demasiados recuerdos, la mayor parte demasiado tormentosos, como para ser olvidados. Pero ahora estaba bien. Las aburridas reuniones, las peleas con el glotón americano y con la rana francesa no eran nada comparado con lo vivido anteriormente. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió, porque hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era.

Tomo un último sorbo del té, ya frío, y volvió dentro.

La vida no siempre era maravillosa pero al menos esta vez no se sentía solo y tenía el presentimiento de que no lo volvería a estar. Siempre tendría a un pesado estadounidense dándole la tabarra, a un bastardo del vino que no pararía de sacarle de quicio, e incluso a un español al cual picaba de vez en cuando. Pero a pesar de todo podía decir que era feliz tal y como estaba.


End file.
